Episode 3238
*Barkley gets loose from his leash chasing a cat, and Linda can't find him. She asks Gordon to help her search for him. They ask Oscar to help, who at first refuses, but finally relents after being asked how would he feel if his dog went missing and nobody wanted to help. Barkley comes around, and Oscar gets a hold of his leash. Barkley hears the cat again, and Oscar goes flying out of his can, still holding onto the leash. * Linda and the gang post signs of Barkley with a number to call if Barkley is found. While in the park, Carlo says that he found Barkley, who seems unharmed, but Oscar isn't doing so well. They find Barkley running, with Oscar being dragged behind him...they chase him. *Linda apologizes to Oscar, who just wants to forget the whole thing. Mr. Handford thinks it would be a good idea if Linda taught them commands in sign language, in case they have to take care of Barkley someday. Everybody wants to learn except Oscar. Linda needs somebody to hold on to the leash, so she gives it to Oscar. He's not particularly willing, but since Barkley is asleep, he agrees. Linda shows them "sit" and "stay". Gordon suggests "walk" and "run" as well...But Barkley wakes up when they're learning "run" and does so, with Oscar still holding onto the leash! *Ruthie tells the story of how Little Flo Peep (Laraine Newman) came to her to help her stop losing things. Segments * Kermit and Grover talk about teeth. Grover notices that Kermit does not have any teeth at all, so he puts a pair of teeth into Kermit's mouth. *Sesame Street Game Shows - The Crying Game: In this game, Sonny Friendly tells a sad story, and whoever cries the hardest wins. However, after Sonny learns that the prize is his own teddy bear, he cries the hardest and wins. The contestants, Luke Warm, Ida Nomer, and Pierre Blue, cry together after the announcer blurts out that there's no consolation prize. *Sesame Street Pageants - A Flower Grows: Ernie plays the role of Bart, a farm boy who plants a flower. Herry Monster plays the sun, and a nervous Cookie Monster plays a cloud. Bert reluctantly plays the flower. When it is said that Bert made the leaves for his costume out of lettuce leaves, Cookie and Herry proceed to eat the leaves and rip the costume apart. *Big Bird goes through his old toy chest with some kids, and encounters a banner with the alphabet on it. He remembers the time he learned what it was, which fades to a flashback of him singing "ABC-DEF-GHI". *Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover - Morgan sings the alphabet. *Harvey Kneeslapper asks a man, "Do you want me to keep an eye on your hat?" The man says yes. Harvey then puts a letter I on top of the man's hat, crushing it in the process. *Letter I (Beep Beep). *Benny Rabbit appears on "The Hopping Network". *Gina sings "Come On Let's Play Follow the Leader". Category:Sesame Street Episodes